Temptations
by goldenfiligree
Summary: After meeting Tsubaki, Liz wants her. Tsubaki isn't comfortable in her sexuality. Will Tsubaki's feelings win over her fear? Rate M for sexual content and language
1. Meeting

**Liz**

I had only seen her with in weapon form up until this point, my favorite being when Black Star would wrap the length of the chain her body created around the torso of an enemy. I pictured what she would look like in human form, hearing all about her from the ninja meister before ever getting to see her in person.

She wore her hair in a high ponytail, it was thin and she had a worried, passive smile dappled on her face as Black Star introduced us. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. I'm Tsubaki," she told me. Her eyes shone as she stuck her hand out to shake mine and I couldn't help but stare at the way her breasts squished together as she held her stomach.

"Are you alright?" I asked, placing her outstretched hand in both of mine.

"Ah, yea. I just. I'm not feeling very well today—"

"That's right, Tsubaki's a _woman_ and she's having her _monthly woman bleeding ritual_," the blue haired idiot responded. A gigantic grin was straining his face as a blush took over his weapon's features. Her eyes grew black as she grabbed him by the skull.

"You don't have to tell _everyone_ my business, Star." Her nails looked like they were drilling five holes into his head as she applied pressure. "I'm sure Elizabeth wants to hear nothing about it, and anyway, I'll be fine. I just need to go to my locker." As she walked away I could see small trickles of blood falling from Black Star's head. He was as white as a sheet with his eyes rolled back into his head.

My first meeting with the demon weapon was brief, but made a lasting impression. No matter what would befall, I wanted to get to know Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

"Hai! Over here, Tsubaki," Maka called out across the room. I had been seated between Soul and Kiddo at the lunch table the olive-eyed meister had dragged us to. The first day of school wasn't so bad if we were already making friends like this.

I watched Patti as she skipped over to our table, clenching her hand around Tsubaki's. "Come on, Maka's calling for you!"

"I know Patti, but can't we take it a little—"

"Come_ on_ Tsubaki!" he tech called. "Sorry, guys. Tsubaki's on her period and she's—

"What?" he asked as the rest of the table watched in terror while Patti, Kid and myself wondered what was about to go on. Black Star turned slowly and cringed at the sight of his weapon. "Oh! H-h-hi Tsubaki! Didn't know you were right there. And uh, how are you?"

Her eyes were just as dark as before as she dug her fingers into his arm and she smiled a mock-100 watt. "I'm doing just fine, now. How about we just eat our lunches in piece and later we can have a little chat?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Tsubaki too a seat right in front of me. "Hello, Elizabeth. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," I told her before sipping some of my diet soda. "If you aren't feeling any better, come to my locker. I have some meds you can take."

The strain on her face seemed to dim a little bit as she let go of her stomach. "Thank you, I'd really appreciate that," she told me as we ate lunch. Her gaze turned to the other side of the table. Soul and Black Star chattered away, bragging to Patti about their triumphs during missions. Maka smashed a both on the head as they drooled over Patti's big breasts every time she clasped her arms together, pushing her boobs up suggestively. Tsubaki's eyes grew to the size of plates and I leered at my sister. How dare she take Tsubaki's attention from me!

"Patti," I called out. She turned at the sound of her name, pressing her boobs into Tsubaki's arm. I watched as Tsubaki's eye grew even bigger and she blushed hard.

"Patti, calm down and eat your lunch," Kid said as he evenly distributed half of each item to a side of the plate. He took a piece of apple from each side of the plate and chewed on them carefully, eight bites on each side before swallowing.

"Oh, but Kiddo-kun! I wasn't doing anything!" He breasts shoved even closer onto Tsubaki's arm and just as I opened my mouth and yell at her, Tsubaki got up from the table. "Tsubaki?" Patti questioned as she fell forward onto the table, her boobs crashing onto Kid's plate.

"Patti!" he shrieked as he hurriedly tried to fix the symmetry of his plate.

"Sorry, sorry! I just remembered I have to go um… I have to go to the restroom and—"

"Change her tampon before she leak through!" Black Star finished.

Her face turned red and she ran out of the room after hitting Black Star with a tight fist.

Maka cocked her head to one side. "What's up with Tsubaki, she's never this violent—even for the time of the month."

After helping Kiddo clean up the mess Patti had made and helping Black Star and Soul to the nurse's office I went looking for Tsubaki. A quick stop to my locker for the Midol I kept and my books for the next class and I was off to the rest room where I found Tsubaki, splashing her face with water, trying to calm herself down.

"Tsubaki?"

The faucet turned off and the crinkling of a handle sounded through the room. "Liz? Is that you?" Tsubaki asked before turning around to meet my gaze. Water clung to her lashes, and caught the light from the window, creating delicate spot on her face. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Were staring at Patti's chest," I stated flatly. A smirk played on my lips as I stepped closer to the demon weapon.

"No I-I I was just… It's not what you think, Elizabeth." Her hands were shaking, trembling as she caught hold of the sink and looked away from me. The wisps of her fine hair swirled brushing across her arm and falling behind.

"It's okay, Tsubaki, I don't mind it if you were staring."

Our eyes met in the mirror and I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm some sort of freak." She dabbed at her eyes with the paper towel she had dried her hands and face with earlier.

Grabbing at it I took away the crumpled piece of paper and looked into her eyes. "It's okay, Tsubaki. If you're gonna cry just let it out. I'm the only one here."

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she clung to my shoulders. It was only the third time I had been around her, but I was determined to have her for myself.

Every day after that one I wanted to get closer to Tsubaki, inviting her to go to the mall or having girl's night at Kiddo's expense. She always came with, dragging Black Star or Maka along with her, always adding someone so that there were more than just Patti, her and I.

Once, I invited her to a sleep over after Chrona had been taken in. Tsubaki took her time, diligently asking Chrona if she were hungry or thirsty, giving off a matronly vibe that brought a slight smile to the pinkette's face and a flat out grin to my own.

"Tsubaki, you're great with Chrona."

She looked over at me with a bright glint in her eyes. "Thank you Liz-chan. I just… I hope that she'll be able to fit right in with everyone. It would be a shame if—"

"YOOOOOO!" Patti came in, jumping like a female Black Star. "Out of all the girls here, I will beat every one of you down!"

"Oh great…"

"Tsubaki-chan, you're the strongest girl here right? I want to fight you!"

When Patti burst through the kitchen in a pair of tight giraffe-covered shorts and a lacy bra, Tsubaki doubled over out of shock. She still wasn't used to my sister running around half naked, breasts flopping around like jellyfish in the ocean. "Patti! Get out of here right now and put a shirt on before Kid sees you!"

I leant over the bloody-nosed Tsubaki and cleaned her off with a wet towel. "You know, you've done this so many times around Maka, Patti, me, even Chrona. You are quite the modest girl, aren't you Tsubaki?"

"Well… I uh…"

I leaned in closer, as the blush crept along her cheeks. "Or maybe, you just don't want to get turned on?"

**Tsubaki**

At the utterance of her words and the warmth of her breath on my skin, I started to shake. Was I really that obvious, or had Elizabeth just sensed it? Black Star and I had been living together for ages and he hadn't noticed the way I looked at girls. Not even Maka, my best friend had a clue as to why I refused so many guys' confessions.

"Tsubaki, it's alright. Remember that first day I met you? Even then it was obvious."

I stayed silent. I didn't want to admit this troublesome side of me. I didn't want her to let any of them know my secret. If I could tell my meister or my best friend, how was I to tell anyone else? It was in issue of shame and acceptance. How could anyone want to be around a girl who lusted for girls? I didn't want my friends to abandon me. I didn't want Maka to think I had been her friend all this time, letting her share secrets or anything just because I wanted to be with her.

"Listen, I won't tell anybody. I haven't told anybody, not even Patti, who gives you constant nosebleeds."

I blushed again at the thought. It wasn't that I was attracted to her sister. I just found Patti's breasts to be tantalizing, just as Soul and Black Star had. I felt a twinge of guilt as I looked at Liz's chest, wondering what the flesh would taste like.

She pulled me up from the ground, jerking me up with such force that I fell forward into her chest. The soft, supple skin caressed my lips and She let out a pleasured sigh. I looked up into her eyes and saw the lust that I had felt for other girls come into her vision and held my breath. Her arms lightly pushed me forward trying to balance my stance. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I chanted over and over to her until she let go.

"Tsubaki, I—"

"What are you guys doing in here? There's a party missing its hostess and we're starting to get hungry!" Maka watched our embarrassment grow once more at her sudden intrusion, but she didn't say anything. Instead she grabbed both of our arms and pulled us out into the giant living room that was as big as Black Star's and my apartment.

"Okay, so we were gonna play truth or dare, Chrona you spin the bottle and whoever the neck points at you have to ask them 'Truth or dare,'" Patti explained as she twirled the bottle on the ground. "If you like, I'll give you a freebee and let you ask me 'Truth or dare' first."

The girl nodded her lilac locks and whispered, "Truth or dare?"

"DARE ME, I DARE YOU! THERE IS NOTHING I CAN'T HANDLE!"

"Wait!" Maka exclaimed from her position next to me. "You can't start without everybody here! And plus, it's just rude!"

"Fiiiine! Onee-chan, hurry up and get over here! You too, Tsubaki-chan!"

We sat down in the empty space on the floor and heard a rumbling sound coming up the stairs.

"PATTI! I HEARD YOU WE'RE COMING UP!"

A shock of blue hair dashed into the room while two pairs of feet lightly followed. The boys came from downstairs where the pool table was. "Soul, I thought you said you could control this buffoon, why is it that he's stampeding around like an elephant in my house?"

"Like hell I can control him! That's Tsubaki's job." I looked over to where the three were standing at the edge of our group.

"Hey, don't give that kind of title to Tsubaki, she has to _live and fight_ with him. It's her day off, go back downstairs.

I groaned and leaned my head on Liz's shoulder. _Do I really have to deal with this on top of everything else?_


	2. Truth or Dare

**Liz**

My heart started pounding when she leaned on me. I put my arm around her shoulder and smiled lightly, hoping no one would notice.

"What's with that shit-eating grin, Liz?" Black Star accused. God I wanted to pop him right in the mouth, but I just let it slide.

"Shut up," I said, wondering if my feelings for Tsubaki were just as obvious to everyone as Tsubaki's interest in girls was to me.

Maka cleared her throat and grabbed the bottle sitting on the floor. "Now, Chrona. We'll play a modified version of Truth or Dare that involves chickens."

"Chickens?" The girl asked.

"Yea. They're a safety precaution. If you don't want to do a dare or you want to pass on a truth then you use a chicken," I explained.

"You start with three and for every dare you do you get an extra chicken. Certain types of dares take more chickens to get out of."

"Are you kidding? We gotta play pansy-ass rules?" Black Star complained.

Kid, who was sitting between Soul and Chrona glared. "She's never played it before. Don't you think it's understandable that we would play a version of the game that makes it easier for her? Or are you just going to try to be a rude bastard the whole time you're over here?" Maka and I exchanged knowing looks between ourselves after staring Kiddo and Chrona.

Patty got up and walked down the stairs, shouting from the bottom of the steps, "I think we should move the party down to the wet bar!"

Maka glared in the direction of the stairs before looking to her weapon. He shrugged and got up, Black Star and Kid following.

"Do you wanna drink, Tsubaki?" I asked before shifting.

She hesitated and Star's voice bellowed from the bottom steps, "Tsubaki, come on! Kid's got an excellent selection!" The demon weapon smiled a little before nodding at me. I grabbed her arm, pulling her up off the ground.

"He really does have an excellent selection—I would know. I picked 'em out."

**Tsubaki**

It was hard to say no to Elizabeth. The way her thin lips smirked and the way she said my name in such a caring tone made me want to melt. I got up, leaving Chrona and Maka sitting on the floor. "Should we follow them?" our new friend asked and Maka agreed with a huff and we went downstairs.

By the time we reached the last step, Patty and Star were already taking large mouthfuls of different kinds of liquor while Kid sat in a leather upholstered chair sipping from a glass. Soul was behind the bar, pouring milky contents of a brown bottle into a glass of ice. "Maka, it's fine. Kids our age do this all the time. It's not _bad._"

"It's _illegal_," she retorted. "There is nothing good about illegal stuff." She sat in the bar chair directly in front of him as he brought a glass full of green liquid to his lips. She grasped the glass firmly "Don't drink it. If you do, I'll Maka-chop you so hard you won't be able to turn into your weapon form"

"If you do that, then you can't be a meister and you won't be able to make a weapon stronger than your Papa. Now just drink this. If you don't like it, don't drink it. But I bet you will."

Her lips touched the glass and my eyes locked onto the way Maka's throat swelled and pushed at she swallowed a mouthful of the liquor. "It's sweet."

"So you like small breasted girls too or is it more of a lolicon thing?"

I felt my face turn crimson and I automatically felt a little guilty. I tried to change the way my face was set, feeling the ends of my lips forming a scowl instead of a playful joking manner.

Black Star interrupted my loss for words. "Chrona, if you drink this then I guess we can play with chickens, but I want you to drink the whole thing in one go."

Chrona knocked back the Jagermeister like she had seen Black Star do minutes before, but the look on her face turned sour and Kiddo walked over to her with a bottle of water. "Dammit, Black Star." He opened the bottle and handed it to Chrona as she made hacking sounds.

"Do you guys still wanna play?" Patty asked sweetly holding up an empty bottle and a red box "We can use the pocky to count chickens!"

"That's not enough sticks to get through a game!" Maka retorted.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying you're gonna save up enough and get outta a real dare?"s

"No that's not—"

"Then let's just get on with this game and see who comes in second place!"

"So you already know that I'm the champion of this game?"

"What? Nuh uh! That's me! I outshine even the most fearless person because I will surpass God!"

I could feel my head start to pound again as Patty and Black Star fought over who was better at Truth or Dare. The rest of us (after making sure Chrona was all right,) got together in a circle and explained the rules once more. Once she felt comfortable enough we started the real game going around the circle. We started off slowly with simple things like drinking more foul tasting alcohol and started to build up from there.

Dares would get a little bolder, truths more revealing. Chrona ended up always taking dares, which made Black Star feel as though he was being challenged. We went from simple dares like drinking Irish cream mixed with ketchup to her and Ragnarok dueling Maka and Soul.

**Liz**

We kept on like that for the better course of the night until we ran out of good dares. Maka was passed out, curled like a kitten in Soul's lap as Patty and Star argued about who had more pieces of pocky and how Patty cheated by eating some of the ninja's sticks. The rest of us stayed in the circle talking and answering truths or doing dares together. It was nice to see everyone together and clicking well.

"Truth or dare?" Kiddo asked nonchalantly.

Soul pushed his chest forward to pop his back as he said, "Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"Maka. You?"

Before answering, he checked to see if she was listening. After an adequate waiting period he said Chrona's name, followed by Tsubaki's.

"Elizabeth," she muttered as she grabbed my shoulder.


End file.
